Falling From Grace: Prologue
Prologue Everything in Fairy Tail had been going smoothly until Christmas Day...December 25th X792 was when Hell literally began to rise on Earth Land. It was the day everything was put out in the open...the day I found out the darkest secret of the man I came to know as my best friend...the man I came to love. '''He is a Demon of Tartaros, and was acting as a spy'. When he was exposed...he left. And with him, went my heart. Like the Moon in the sky, Tsukisasu has a dark side that he never showed anybody...until that one fateful day.'' December 20th X792 Tsukisasu and Yui Sakai, along with Kira were running down a path in a dense forest, all three of them getting drenched by what seemed like torrential rain. Luckily, they had all dressed for the instance of bad weather. "Look over there, it's some old hut!", Sukie said as he narrowed his eyes to keep rain out. He changed direction to rush through the light shrubbery to get to the cabin in question. Yui smiled at the fact the team could get shelter, it was almost like the hut was now heaven for the them as she grabbed hold of her blue dragon and Sukie's hand. "What we waiting for, I could do with a little moment to dry off!" Yui started to run pulling her friends with her like she had new found energy. Yui stood outside the hut, looking at it. There seemed to be no evidence of anyone living in it. Yui knocked on the door and hoped for someone to welcome her in with some hot coco and cookies. No one answered. After a few more moments of silence, Sukie kicked the door lightly, and it actually swung open. Luckily it still stayed on its hinges. He gave Yui a little nudge to go in, as he himself walked through the open door, giving his soaked hair a shake, almost like a dog. He looked around himself as Yui and Kira found a sofa to sit on. He looked at the barren fireplace, and flicked his hand at it, creating a burst of blue flame that lit the ancient-looking thing, providing him and his partners with temporary warmth. "Hey, come and sit, we'll need something to keep us warm while our clothes dry. Can't risk you getting a cold, can we?", Sukie said with a gentle chirp in his voice as he removed his damp winter coat, wringing the sleeves to get any excess water out. "Man...", he groaned as he saw his shirt had been soaked as well, the rain was that heavy. He removed the soggy item of clothing, and draped both it and his coat over a hat stand that he moved near the lit fireplace, a makeshift clothesline. He plonked down in front of the fire, and proceeded to wring out water from the tuft at the end of his shadow-black tail while he waited for Yui to come to the fire. One part of Yui never wanted to move from the sofa but the fire that Sukie had created was very inviting and soon it was impossible to not over and sit there. Yui took off her red winter coat too what had one dry place where her familiar had sat for most of the time. After sitting with most of her clothes wringed out she stared at Sukie and Kira. Kira had decided to sit on Sukies head which seemed to be the familiars favourite place to sit as late. A small giggle appeared as she stared at the two. It reminded her of how they met a little. "Sukie," Yui found herself talking, her voice back to its happy self. "Would you ever leave Fairy Tail? Like for another guild or if you found out someone close went missing ould you leave to find them?" The question was weird but yet she felt like she had to asked. Why she didnt know but Yui felt the need to know he wasnt going to leave her. Yui did have a crush on Sukie and sitting watching Sukie was making her blush. He fidgeted with the little blue space invader on his head, before looking towards Yui when he hears her speak his name. "Hm?", he says before she asks him quite the thought-provoking question. He looked at the fire before them as he thought about his answer, his fingers linking with each other on his lap. "Not just randomly. But if it was someone dear to me...then maybe.", he said with a slight smile as he looked back to the girl beside him. "You're actually the only person I've let get this far into my life, so if it were you that ended up going missing...then I'd definitely leave to go and find you.", he finished, with that kind, warm smile that he seems to be the best at using on his expression, down towards Yui, with his tail flicking around, to amuse Kira on his head. Yui smiled, blushing like mad. She knew they were close but hearing it always made her smile. Yui took a moment before speaking again. "You lied, you have Kira as well!" Yui said sticking her togue out. The little dragon looked up with her name being said and then squeaked. There was silence but it wasn't weird but yet calming with the sound of Sukie's fire crackling. Yui then spoke again, she wasn't one to keep something quiet or just aplace quiet. "I wonder who use to live here?" Yui said looking around at the dusty selves. He chuckled at her response, and looked up at the squeaking dragon on his head. "Yeah, true.", he said as he grazed the dragon's chin with his finger. "And whoever it was, they've been gone a while it seems. Maybe it was an oldie, judging by the furniture...", he said, with obvious dislike for the furniture around the lounge. He gazed at a few doors in the back. "Gonna go explore. Comin'?", he asked as he offered Yui his hand to pull her up, if she wanted to come with him to explore the cabin that is. Yui just nodded and took Sukie's hand and started to get up. There was never a time Yui would denied exploring with Sukie, when she was with her team nothing was boring. "There might not be much if it's a old person," Yui said as she stood next to Sukie and started to explore. "Hey maybe we will find their teeth somewhere?" Yui joked and tried to tease Sukie. A shiver went through Sukie's body. He was a demon on a calibre of power that would terrify even the Wizard Saints (unbeknownst to his companions), but even he still got the heeby-jeebies from some things. "Shaddup.", he said as he and the young woman explored the cabin, lit only by the fireplace in the den, and flashes of bright lightning from outside as torrential rain pelted the windows. On their little adventure, the trio found a rustic kitchen, a decaying bathroom, and strangely, a bedroom that seemed rather untouched. In it, there was a double bed accompanied by a bedside table and a storage trunk at the base. There were double doors leading to a walled terrace. There was also a vanity mirror, but the light lacrimi in it had been long-drained. Sukie sat on the edge of the bed, looking around the room. A massive, sudden outrage of thunder shuddered through the air, vibrating the old cabin's structure. Yui jumped at the hear of thunder, normally it wouldn't really bother her but she had almost forgot the fact it was raining outside with the comfort and warmth of the house. Yui laughed at herself before sitting down in achair nearby. The wood creaked at Yui's weight but held strong. "Don't much to do now." Yui thought out loud as she countined to look at the room. "Maybe we should sleep and wait for dawn, the weather should be better then?" Yui suggested to her team, sighing a little due to the boredom, she really wanted to do something but what can you do in a house that has nothing in it? "Probably our best bet right now.", Sukie said as he looked out a rain-pelted window. Sukie got off the bed and walked into the living room with a yawn, stretching his arms. "You can take the bed, Yui. Sofa'll be mine." he said as he flopped onto the cushiony piece of furniture. "I'll keep an eye on the fire as well, just in case." he spoke once more as he snapped his fingers, creating a small blob of fire that went into the fireplace to keep the present flame alight. A smile formed on Yui as she waved to Sukie, "Night and if we have to take shelter, you get the bed next time okay?" but before Sukie could agree or disagree Yui walked back to the bedroom and laid down onto the bed, her familair curling into a ball like a cat and the two feel asleep quite quickly, using each other as warmth. After a few hours, the storm had still not subsided. However, the trio had all managed to get to sleep. Sukie snoozed on the sofa with half of his body hanging over the edge, his fingertips and toes resting on the wooden floor. He sniffled in his sleep, and then suddenly fell off the sofa entirely, landing with a thud. "Owch...", Sukie mumbled as he rubbed his forehead. He pulled himself to his feet, and practically slithered onto the sofa again, when a huge boom of thunder boomed almost right above the little hut. Sleep was easier for Yui, the bed was massive compared to Yui's petit size and Kira didn't really take up any space. The warmth from each other made them calm, even so, they did wake up every now again to the sound of the storm or a thump. Both making the girls scared but being weary they quickly forgot about it went back to sleep. Upon waking up in the morning Yui groaned and shuffled herself out of bed, bumping into many things on her way downstairs. "Morning," Yui mumbled as she rubbed her eyes. Kira was slowly behind her, walking down the stairs like a drunken dragon, well if you can imagine a drunken dragon coming down a set of stairs. "Mmfeh.." Sukie mumbled with his face buried into his pillow as he swatted a hand at the air, a half-effort wave. His shirt had fell to the floor, and one of his legs had slid off the edge, with his bare foot now touching the floor, with his knee almost joining it. He hauled himself off the sofa and stretched, yawning with his tail curling forwards, almost like a cat of some sort. "You sleep alright? Storm was pretty intense last night.", he said as he pounced face-first back onto the edge of the sofa, scratching his back as he mumbled like a lazy pet. "We should probably head out soon if the weather's good.", he said with a yawn sneaking its way into the words. His tail swished lazily back and forth in the air. Yui smiled and nodded. "Yep, I slept like a log, I am quite a heavy-sleeper, it's why I usually miss the train," she mumbled the last part, scratching her head. Yui headed out towards the window smiling as she notice it still wet but no longer pouring it down with rain. Yui looked at Sukie, "It's cleared up!" And if she was a small child getting to go to a theme park she started to jump up and down with excitement. "Yay...", he sleepily said with his face still against the sofa, so his voice was muffled. He pushed himself up again, stumbling almost. "I saw a lake just down the path out back, I'm gonna go wash up. Come with if you want.", he said as he trudged to the backdoor rubbing his eyes, leaving his shirt on the sofa for when he returned. Yui waved Sukie off, she would join him in a bit but first she searched the bathroom for a brush or comb but found now so she ended up roughly putting her hair up in twin-tails again, humming as she went. Kira sat and watch like it was a normal morning in her house. Once she was finished she headed off after Sukie, still humming, still smiling. When Yui arrived at the lake, Sukie was sitting in the water wearing a pair of shorts, with his trousers sitting on a nifty little jetty. He was rubbing the water across his face, and giving his hair a quick spray of it. Afterwards, he sat back and relaxed, not realising Yui was coming down the path. The little blue dragon went flying ahead, trying to stretch her wings while Yui slowly walked, the walk was really nice and Yui was great to take in the sights, she stopped seeing the lake which glitter as the sun started to rise. Yui took a deep breath in before washing her face, the water cool to touch and seemed to invite her to go in and after a while she agreed to this. She got undressed, so she was only wearing her underwear and bra and dived in the water, relax and enjoying her bath. Neither Sukie nor Yui had noticed each other for a few moments. It was Sukie that noticed first eventually, however. "Yui?!", he squawked loudly, startled. His face was red with a blush, as he was able to see Yui in her undergarments. In embarassment, his tail had also coiled up weirdly, and was springing up and down. The shout from her comrade startled Yui, at first she did nothing but then she gushed and went red. Quickly she ran out of the water and hid behind a tree. She should of been cold but the heat from her body filled with embarrassment was so strong. "I-I'm sorry..." Yui mumbled as she asked Kira to grab her towel and clothes. The dragon squeaked her reply and came back with the towel. Yui slowly dried herself off, still embarrassed, she knew she didn't really have a model figure unlike a lot of the girls back at the guild. Yui slowly slide down the tree and cuddled into the ball, she looked like a child rather than a 20 year old. "Why don't you grow?" she mumbles to her body, of course there was no reply. Yui could hear the water sloshing gently. Sukie was coming closer. When Sukie clambered out of the water, he shook himself dry like a dog, and lifted his trousers. After he put them on, he calmly walked towards the tree Yui hid herself behind, but stopped short by a few metres. "Yui. I-It's not that..er..what just happened wasn't...uncomfortable?", he said, unsure with his own words. "It was just a bit of a surprise, that's all...you don't need to be embarassed or ashamed or anything..", he said like some guilty child. As Sukie came closer her art began to beat louder and quicker to the stage she could swear Sukie could most likely hear it. As the words from Sukie slowly sanked in, Yui couldn't help but think how close they were now. Yui stood back up, sliding her bare back up the tree. "Sukie... Of course you thought of kind words like that," she sweared she thought of saying but instead it was more of the lines of "YOU SCARED ME HALF TO DEATH! I thought you were a perv..." Even though Sukie couldn't see her, she smiled, after all, she loved Sukie because he was always there, somewhere. Yui poked her head out to the tree so Sukie could see her. "But we are friends so I can let this slip!" And with that, Yui was back to normal, shouting really wasn't her thing. Sukie's face went deadpan. "I really don't get you sometimes...", he said, befuddled, as he tail drooped. "I'm gonna finish up here.", he said as he trudged through the water back to his spot, flopping down into it, relaxing again with closed eyes. "Sorry I scared ya though.", the boy-demon called out over to the girl. Category:Mrs Sting Eucliffe Category:Storyline